1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to multi-tiered architectures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of and system for transmitting transformed business rules from a business rules tier to a database tier for evaluation.
2. History of the Related Art
Multi-tiered infrastructures are implemented to provide a physical division of the infrastructure across, for example, desktop, local server, and central server processing nodes. As shown in FIG. 1, in a multi-tier architecture 100, there are three or more interacting tiers, each with its own specific responsibilities. A client tier 102 may include presentation logic, including simple control and user input validation. A mid-tier 104, which may also be known as the application server, provides business processes logic and data access. A data server tier 106 provides business data.
Multi-tier business rule processing currently requires, to evaluate each rule, large amounts of data to be fetched from the data server 106 and fed into a rules engine of the mid-tier 104. The moving of large amounts of data from one tier to another may increase time and processing required to evaluate a business rule set. Additionally, moving data between tiers may bottleneck the network layer and demand a large memory at the middle tier.